fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio is among the Fables who escaped to New York City and became a part of Fabletown. Originally a puppet, Pinocchio wished to become a "real boy", a wish the Blue Fairy took literally as he then spent the next centuries stuck as a prepubescent boy. Characteristics Pinocchio, despite his appearance, is rather brash. After centuries stuck in his body, he wants to grow up so he can enjoy the more grown up aspects of human life. He is bitter and sullen, but also has a caring, softer side to him. He enjoys spending time with his friends Boy Blue and Flycatcher. He is also willing to give himself up for Fabletown and his friends, which shows a more selfless side of him. His father is important to him, and Pinocchio believes he can be redeemed. History The Homelands After being created by Geppetto, Pinocchio went off on his adventure to become a real boy. Once his wish became reality, living with his father lost appeal, and thirsting for more, Pinocchio left his father's home. Later, he believed that his father Geppetto was taken by the Adversary and enslaved to create his wooden army. Fabletown Pinocchio lived with Boy Blue in the Woodlands building. Due to his appearance, he mostly spent his time reading comics and did not work. During the Invasion of the Wooden Soldiers, the wooden soldiers sent by the Adversary had utmost respect for Pinocchio, and he attempted to reason with them. He was willing to give himself up to find his father. However, he was beheaded in battle and returned to his unliving puppet form. Brought back to the Homelands by Boy Blue, Pinocchio was eventually revived by Geppetto, who was revealed to be the true Adversary, and the figurehead Emperor was one of his many younger brothers. This new discovery caused conflict in Pinocchio's loyalties. While he was fully aware of the evil deeds his father had committed, he still loved him and didn't want any harm to come to him. Boy Blue, who was being held captive by Geppetto, escaped with Red Riding Hood back to Fabletown. The Empire Pinocchio remained at Geppetto's side, and was present when Bigby Wolf destroyed their home so as to deplete Geppetto's supply of enchanted Sacred Grove wood. Geppetto had hoped that Pinocchio would succeed him as the next Adversary while also hoping that he would give out important details about the Mundane World to strategize on. However, the only information Pinocchio gave out was that the Mundane World is more advanced and war-ready than the Empire was led to believe, and Geppetto's plans for war were delayed in light of the news. On Geppetto's birthday, Pinocchio presented him with a birthday gift of an animate wooden bug carved from some surviving pieces of the enchanted wood. Geppetto suddenly struck Pinnochio twice, enraged that he had carved from the Grove wood when only he must be allowed to do so. Upset at the sudden abuse, Pinnochio fled back to the Mundane World, where he immediately contacted Fabletown with news of information on the Empire's plans. Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Fable Category:Alive Category:Resurrected Category:Allies